Sex, Love and Videotape
by lovebugxstories
Summary: Brittana sex tape. Yeah. That's basically all.


"_Brittany! That sextape was private! We made it for us!"_

_Santana still couldn't believe it. It had been a very intimate moment between the two of them, why would Brittany just share it with the whole school - no, the whole _world, _without even considering how that might make her feel? Coming out had been hard enough for her, and yes, she was starting to feel comfortable in her own skin, enjoying the fact that their relationship didn't have to be a secret anymore... but that didn't mean she wanted everyone to see how they had sex... how they made love. It was a step too far._

"_Listen Brit, I can totally understand how you could think that you were helping me, but you gotta take the video down..."_

"_No way."_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Is it on?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe we're actually doing this..."

"Just relax, San. You look amazing. This is going to be perfect..."

Brittany was looking at Santana on the small screen of her digital camera, biting her lower lip in anticipation. She had always wanted to do this and she knew that it had also been one of Santana's secret fantasies.

Brittany loved standing behind the camera, especially when filming the one person who meant everything to her. _Especially _when said person was wearing nothing but black lingerie, her long dark curls perfectly falling down her shoulders.

She zoomed in Santana's face, smiling at the fact that her girlfriend was blushing and nervously twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Brittany kept the focus on Santana's beautiful features for a little while longer before slowly tilting the camera to capture every inch of her perfect body. The slow music in the background was perfectly underlining what was happening on her little screen - a closeup of Santana's neck and collarbone... then her cleavage... her perfectly formed breasts... her toned abs... her sexy lace panties... her amazing legs...

She zoomed out again to get a shot of Santana's entire body, then moved a few steps closer.

"Are you nervous...?" Brittany whispered huskily, her own heart beating heavily in her chest. Her hand was a little shaky, yet she tried to hold it still, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere of the film and make it look too much like Blair Witch Project.

"A little..." Santana admitted, her brown eyes a shade darker than usual. Her voice was serious now and Brittany could see her swallow.

"Well... you don't have to be... it's just us..." Brittany continued slowly "... and you are by far the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. You're perfect."

Santana had to smile, her gaze quickly dropping to avoid looking into the camera. When she looked up again though, it was as if a switch had been flipped inside of her. As if any potential awkward feeling had been replaced by only one thing: desire.

"I wanna kiss you." she said, brown eyes searching those blue ones that were still hidden behind the camera.

"Soon..." Brittany promised, coming even closer.

She loved being in charge from time to time. Loved teasing Santana. Loved the impatient little pout on her lips. Loved the annoyed little frown that Santana was never able to hide completely. Loved that Santana loved her enough to trust her with this.

"When is soon...?" Santana queried, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Brittany peeked over the camera to really look at her girlfriend. She wanted to kiss her more than anything, wanted to drop the camcorder and wrap her arms around her, feel her perfect olive skin on hers which looked even more stunning in the warm flickering candlelight... but she didn't want to rush it. This video was for eternity. They'd watch it together when it was done and it was supposed to have the perfect build-up. She wanted to capture this moment as well as she could, hoping that whenever she'd see the film again, she'd feel even a tiny bit of the anticipation she was feeling right now, tickling in her belly like a million excited ants.

"Take off your bra..." Brittany ordered softly, completely ignoring Santana's question.

She could see her hesitate for a moment, was wondering if she might change her mind, but then Santana's hand reached behind her back, unclasping her bra in one expert movement. She smirked when she tossed the piece of clothing aside, carelessly.

"Like what you see...?" Santana asked, brushing some hair behind her ear while giving Brittany a challenging look into the camera.

"Very... very much" Brittany brought out, swallowing hard. She could feel her hands get sweaty at the picture in front of her, could feel her stomach flip at the thought that she was going to touch her soon. Was going to kiss her skin. Was going to take one of those perfect nipples into her mouth and suck it...

"Now lay down on the bed... please." Brittany added, her eyes and the camera eagerly following each of her girlfriend's steps. Santana was lying down on the soft mattress, hair sprawled on the pillow, chest heaving slightly. They were staring at each other for a long moment and Brittany almost forgot that she was still holding the camera.

She put it on the table next to the bed, carefully, quickly checking if the position would work.

When she had made sure that the angle was right she walked over to Santana, slowly taking in the sight in front of her.

Santana looked breathtaking. She looked so much better in real life than on that camera screen. She wished she could make a movie using only her own eyes, capturing exactly what she saw right now. It was something that no camera in the world was able to catch, something that only she could see. Because she loved her more than anything. Because technology didn't capture feelings. Didn't capture the butterflies.

Brittany glanced over to the table, to the little red light that told her that the cam was still recording, then she swallowed, focusing on her girlfriend again.

She came closer until her knees were touching the edge of the bed, her eyes not once leaving Santana's. Then she opened the white satin robe she had been wearing this whole time and saw Santana catch her breath.

The robe landed on the floor with a gentle thud and Brittany stepped out of it, wearing nothing but a smile.

"Please tell me 'soon' is now..." Santana whispered, her eyes rapidly running up and down Brittany's toned body.

Brittany smirked, wetting her lips.

"Soon is definitely now."

With that she climbed onto the bed, straddling Santana as she bent down to capture her lips with her own. Santana was pushing herself up with her elbows, eyes pressed shut, as Brittany's tongue found hers.

"I want you so much," Santana gasped, her hand grabbing a fistful of blond hair as she dragged Brittany closer to her, needing to feel her, skin on skin.

The camera was long forgotten, the tension almost unbearable.

Brittany could feel Santana's hot breath on her and she wasn't sure when she had seen her that passionate for the last time. Their sex had always been good, but something about Santana, something about tonight, was rather magical.

It was that look in Santana's eyes. This look that told Brittany she was the only one for her and she'd forever be her girl. It made her want to pleasure her all night, and she didn't even need anything in return.

"Lift your hips..." Brittany whispered, breaking the kiss.

Santana nodded and Brittany slowly let her thumbs slide under the material of her girlfriend's panties. She carefully moved them over her butt, down her legs, over her feet, and tossed them aside. Brittany's eyes were glowing.

She kissed her way up Santana's leg, her tongue slowly licking the inside of Santana's thigh as she positioned her girlfriend's leg on her shoulder to get better access.

"Mmmhh..." Santana moaned, closing her eyes at the soft caresses.

Brittany could smell Santana's arousal as she kissed, licked and nibbled her way closer to her center, impatient to finally taste her. Santana always tasted amazing. Better than chocolate. Better than cotton candy. Better than a vanilla sundae with rainbow sprinkles.

When her lips finally closed around Santana's clit, Brittany immediately felt Santana's hand in her hair, felt her fingernails, felt her buck her hips, urging her on. She loved it when Santana let herself go underneath her touch, when she knew that there was no place on earth Santana would rather be right now.

Brittany let her tongue run slowly up and down Santana's clit, loving her taste, her smell, her soft moans. Burying her face between her girlfriend's thighs, Brittany's left hand traveled up Santana's body to caress her breasts, making her groan whenever she pinched a nipple.

She slowly let her tongue go deeper, let the tip of her tongue wait on Santana's entrance for a moment before finally pushing it inside.

"Ohh..." Santana moaned. "No pares, Britt! Fuck... Como me gusta tu lengua..."

Brittany had to smirk - Santana talking Spanish during sex was always a very good sign.

"Mmmmh... you taste amazing" Brittany mumbled against her.

"And you.. you feel fucking amazing... Fuck, Brit... oh.." Santana gasped as Brittany entered two fingers, slowly starting to move them in and out of her while her lips were not once leaving Santana's clit.

She kept fucking her in a smooth rhythm, enjoying every second of it.

Yeah. Sex with Santana Lopez was the best thing ever.

She knew her body almost better than her own, knew exactly when Santana was close, what to do to give her that final push and send her over the edge.

It'd only take a few more flicks of her tongue, a few more -

"Brit?" Santana interrupted Brittany's line of thought, pressing her thighs together to keep Brittany's head firmly in place.

"Brit, come up here. I wanna touch you, please."

Brittany smiled, placing one last kiss on the spot she'd been caressing for the past few minutes before crawling up Santana's body, greeting her with a kiss.

Santana smiled into the kiss, nibbling on Brittany's lower lip while her hand slowly traveled down between their bodies.

"I love you so much" Santana whispered into Brittany's ear.

Another thing no camera or microphone on earth was able to capture, Brittany thought. The intense sound of the person you love telling you that they love you too. Causing all these shivers to run down your spine. Almost making your heart explode in your chest.

Then Santana's fingers were inside her and Brittany had to close her eyes.

They were quickly building a rhythm, panting heavily, forehead leaning against forehead.

Brittany smiled, kissing Santana's nose as she pushed her fingers a little deeper inside, knowing it would drive her crazy. Santana's whole body was rocking against her hand, her hips had completely left the mattress. Her eyes were pressed close, she looked completely lost in the moment.

The camera was still standing on the table and Brittany thought that this movie would be nothing compared to her actual experience. Santana's soft pleading voice mixed with her beautiful features that were mirroring pleasure and devotion - it was impossible to record.

"Come for me" she whispered into her ear while she herself was riding Santana's fingers, her free hand grabbing the sheets next to her a little harder.

"Uhh... oh god, fuck! Brit!" Santana exclaimed, fingernails digging into Brittany's back.

Brittany could feel every little shock wave run through Santana's body, held her close, pressed her lips on hers, muffling her scream.

It took her only a few more of Santana's thrusts to follow her over the edge, a high pitched moan escaping her lips as she collapsed on top of her girlfriend.

They were laying like this for a while, Santana's arms wrapped securely around Brittany's warm body. It took them a moment to regain their strength, both of them placing soft and lazy kisses on every body part they could reach.

"Should I turn it off?" Brittany asked, pointing at the camera.

"Nah. Leave it on a little longer."

"We're turning the sex tape into a snuggle tape, San..." Brittany stated, placing another kiss on Santana's lips, her cheek, her chin and her nose.

"I don't care. All I know is that I feel happy right now. Might as well keep some of that happiness for eternity."

Brittany smiled, nodding, before letting her head rest on Santana's chest to listen to her heart beat. Another sound no camera could record.

It was reserved only for her, for nobody else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Brittany, I mean it. You have to remove the goddamn tape..." _

_Santana swallowed, looking around the room, feeling lost._

"_I don't know, Brit. It was kinda important to me. I really don't feel comfortable with this. It's been such an amazing night with you and now all those freaks at McKinley can see it and - "_

"_San..." Brittany interrupted her, taking her hand. "Have you even watched it?"_

"_What do you mean? Of course I watched it. We watched it together when it was done, I don't need to see Lord Tubbs clean, I - "_

"_No, San, seriously, you should watch the video I posted..."_

_Santana gave her a dubious look, still she decided to turn the laptop around to look at the screen._

_This was definitely Brittany... and this was definitely herself... but there was no room with candles... there was no bed, no lingerie. It was the two of them making out in the locker room, next to the cheerleading trophy they had just won, giggling._

"_I... I don't understand... I thought..."_

"_It was just one of the many times I forgot to turn off the camera... " Brittany said, shrugging. "You can't even see us very well. But I thought it'd be enough to get people's attention... obviously it worked."_

_Santana shook her head, smiling relieved. When Lord Tubbington showed up, attempting to wash the dishes, she laughed out loud, grabbing Brittany's arm to drag her closer for a kiss._

"_You have no idea how fucking relieved I am now..." Santana admitted, entangling her fingers with Brittany's._

_Brittany let her head rest on Santana's shoulder, still watching her cat on the screen of her pink laptop._

"_Do you think I want everyone to know what my girlfriend looks like in lingerie? I mean, it's no secret you're hot, everyone at McKinley knows that, but I like the thought of having something of you that nobody else can have. Of knowing you better than the rest of them. I don't wanna share you."_

_Santana grinned, placing a kiss on Brittany's forehead._

"_You'll never have to share me, Brit... but babe?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Promise me there'll be no sequel to 2 Girls and 1 Cat... I don't think I can take another one of those."_

_Brittany sighed, closing the laptop to snuggle closer to Santana._

"_Promise."_


End file.
